The Travelers Last Hope
by Spazzmonkeyz
Summary: John a newly ressurected guardian has to learn quickly as the darkness closes in on the tower. With the help of some friends and a mysterious awoken can John push back the darkness and save the traveler? I do not own destiny
1. Chapter 1

I do not own destiny

The ghost flew around the wrecked cars looking at the skeletons that remained from the golden age searching for one that was strong with the light. Suddenly he stopped at one specific one. He expanded wondering if this could be the one he has been searching for and looked at it closer and saw that it was obviously human and male by the looks of it. He reassembled the body giving it its muscles and organs it needed to survive. Finnaly he gave the man armor then ressurected him. "Eyes up guardian". The new guardian sat up and looked around. " Where am I? What happened?". You've been dead a long time the ghost replied. "How..." The guardian started to say until he was cut off by several alien screeches. "There's no time to explain" the ghost said. "Do you remember your name?". "I think my name was...John...yes my name was John. "OK John those aliens you heard are fallen and they came during the collapse now we have to move". "We need to find you a weapon... There in that building is a khostov it is old but it will do". Suddenly John heard gunshots so he ran down a corridor and saw...

This is my first fan fiction please favorite and use constructive criticism if you like it I will write more when time allows me too.


	2. Chapter 2

John grabbed the khostov and ran around the corner only to see that the fallen were already dead and that another newly revived guardian was standing there. The other guardian turned around hand he could see that the new guardian was strong and bulk."Hello" John said wondering who they were. "Hi I am Forn-42 but you can call me Forn" the new guardian said as he removed his helmet. "Woahh..." John muttered as he saw that Form was an exo. "Johns ghost came out "did you happen to see a ship we could use to get to the tower?" "Yeah and it looks big enough to fit both of us Form answered. Right as they got to the ship a swarm of fallen came from a hole in the wall followed by another massive fallen. "I'm bringing you in" Johns ghost said as he teleported John to his ship. "The ride to the tower is a few hours you should get some rest I will wake you once we are there" "good idea...I should sleep" John murmured tiredly. A few hours later John woke up and gasped. "What is that?" "That's the traveler" his ghost answered. "He is huge!". "We are landing now I am bringing you out." John and Form got teleport ed to the tower. "Which way now" John asked."to the speaker said Forms ghost." The speaker talks for the traveler." "OK lead the way John answered. (At the speakers tower) "Hello said John "and you are the new guardians..hmm...here have some glimmer we need you to have good armor and weapons if you are to fight the darkness speak to the vanguard to get armor" " and leave your ghosts here I want to talk with them." "I am going to find the vanguard" John said." And I will find the gunsmith Forn replied. John walked away towards the postmaster. "Now where are those vanguards?" "Need help" John hears a feminine voice ask. Whirling around John sees an awoken guardian wearing long robes with a band around her arm. "Yeah...do you know where the vandguard are? "Yeah go down the stairs and go straight back" "ok thanks" "oh and by the way my name is Crystal butbyou can call me Crystal" "ok so so down the stairs and then straight ok here we are". "Hello I am cayde-6 hunter vanguard said an exo at the side of the table." "I am ikora Rey warlock vanguard said a human in robes like the ones Crystal wore. "And I am the titan vangaurd Zavala said a bulky awoken. " your ghost told us about you and we watched your progress we decided you would do beast as a hunter. You can be in a fire team o alone but that is more dangerous you do not have to decide now. Hunter are stealthy and are generally scouts and assassins. You can harness the power of the sun in a flaming gun or the power of lightning where your knife gets covered by electricity and out destroy your for pick one now that we will train you on and you can lear n the other one at a later time. "Ok I choose...

Review and favorite and from now on I am going to write in third person remember constructive criticism ?


End file.
